happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast From the Past/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Blast from the Past. Note: All images are put in order. Episode BFTP1.png|The film Back to the Future apparently exists in the HTF universe. Notpopcorn.png|Sniffles is one of the few people who prefer cookies and milk over popcorn. Remotecontrol.png|Grabbing the remote. Sniffleswatchestv.png|Sniffles likes action movies. Rewind.png|Thank goodness for the rewind button. STV1E8.1 Happy Sniffles.png|When you spend so much time with Nutty, you better enjoy sugar whenever you can. STV1E8.1 Distraction Sniffles.png|Sniffles, look at what your doing. STV1E8.1 Distraction Sniffles 2.png|Well, your distraction will go to give in this... STV1E8.1 Distraction Sniffles 3.png|"Oops!" STV1E8.1 Distraction Sniffles 4.png|"No, my milk!" STV1E8.1 Distraction Sniffles 5.png|It's too late. STV1E8.1 The Floor.png|The Floor. STV1E8.1 The Floor 2.png|The cup seconds before breaking with the floor. STV1E8.1 The Floor 3.png|This was a loss. STV1E8.1 The Floor 4.png|The Cup is destroyed. STV1E8.1 The Floor 5.png|You will go to need take another cup now... STV1E8.1 The Floor 6.png|...or not? STV1E8.1 The Floor 7.png|Uh-oh, I remembered... STV1E8.1 The Floor 8.png|You are a nerd! HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 3.png|Not going to cry over spilled milk, are you? HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 4.png|Good job. Workshop.png|Back to work. HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 5.png|Sniffles about to invent again. HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 6.png|Now how are you gonna mow your lawn? HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 7.png|At least he doesn't wear clothes anyway. HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 8.png|Safety in HTF? HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 9.png|Of course, every invention needs a light bulb. HTF Moments - Sniffles build his time machine (TV S01 E08.1) 10.png|And cleaning up the milk and getting a new glass would have killed you how? Timemachine.png|Sniffles puts time travel to the test. Timetravel.png|Back to the past he goes. 318224060 640.jpg|Cookies and milk for a job well done... But only for a second. Incomeslumpy.png|"Sniffles! It's an emergency!" Multiarmed.png|Lumpy explains that Toothy broke his arm. Goggles.png|Sniffles needs a minute to take off his goggles. Hqdefault26.jpg|Lumpy sounds urgent. Comefollowme.png|"Come follow me!" Blast From The Past.JPG|Toothy broke an arm. Blue duo.png|Lumpy has no idea what to do. Sniffle .jpg|"I have an idea!" Backtothepast.png|Going back in time. tracktoothywithcamera.png|A "blink and you'll miss it" moment (look to the top-right). Backwardstime.png|Time goes backwards. BFTP_Toothy_flying_.png|"Gnillaf m'I! Pleeeeeeh!" Up_the_slide_.png|Going up the slide. Leaving_the_slide_-_Edited.png|Walking away from the slide. Timemachineinthepark.png|Sniffles plans to prevent Toothy's injury from happening. Hammerslide.png|"Now to straighten out this slide." Slidestraight.png|"My work here is done." Watchinginthebushes.png|Sniffles watches from the bushes. Quartet.png|The main quartet arrives to play. Toothyontheslide.png|Toothy gets on the slide. Slideoff.png|This slide will never learn. Hearssomething.png|"What's that I hear?" Toothythroughlumpy.png|"That's what I heard." Death: Toothy and Lumpy doubledeath.png|Double kill! IMG 20131110 092531.jpg|Dead Lumpy and Toothy. Plandidntwork.png|Sniffles knows he's screwed up. Good thing he has a time machine. Burning_the_slide_-_Edited.png|Sniffles' second plan to save Toothy. Garbageslide.png|I'm pretty sure you'd need permission before dismantling a public slide. Where'd it go.png|"Where did the slide go?" Inthemachine.png|"Good going, Sniffles." Come_along_and_play_with_me.png|"Come along and play with me." BFTP_lumpy_on_sesa_-_Edited.png|Lumpy gets on. Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_8.43.23_PM_-_Edited.png|"I can't get to..." spine.png|Lumpy put his back into it, and out of him. Death: Lumpy Hqdefault27.jpg|"LUMPY!" STV1E8.1 Shocked Giggles and Toothy.png|Shocked Giggles and Toothy. ohno!.png|"OH, NO!" Slideisback.png|"Oh my Kenn!" Also, wasn't that slide destroyed? Oil.png|Oiling up the rusty old seesaw. Comeandplayalongwithme.png|Lumpy coming to join Cuddles on the seesaw. flyingrabbit.png|I've heard of flying squirrels, but flying bunnies? Spacerabbit.png|Cuddles flying through the atmosphere (How strong and/or fat is Lumpy)? spacebunny.png|Cuddles will go down in history as the first rabbit to visit space. frozeninspace.png|Frozen in space... frozeninspace2.png|...just like what happens to Sniffles in a later episode. Death: Cuddles plane.png|It takes precise aim to do this. pilot.png|This explains how the plane got there, and how Sniffles became a pilot. But one question remains: Where did he get this thing? safe.png|Safe! Wowaplane.png|Giggles on the swing. Giggles_in_the_swing.PNG|"Wow! A plane!" blown.png|Why swings shouldn't be built near airports. Bftp_slam.png|Slam! bananahead.png|Banana peels shouldn't go there. Garbagegiggles.png|Looks like it's garbage day. Inthegarbagetruck.png|"No! I don't want to-" crushing.png|When you mix compost with garbage, little animals will suffer. Bftp_blood_splat.png|Ditto. Death: Giggles Ohnotimemachine.png|"Not again!" Bftp_angry.png|"Damn! This is starting to get annoying." Prehistoric_land_.png|Prehistoric jungle. Caveanteater.png|An ancestor to Sniffles? Antfriend.png|Looks like anteaters and ants were friends once. I wonder what anteaters were called then. Probably ant-friends. babydinosaur.png|Behold the mighty din- Prehistoric time.jpg|Oh. I guess that's how they became extinct. Measuring2.png|Sniffles judges the distance Giggles will fly... measuring.png|...and where to plant the trees... planting.png|...then plants acorns for the future. Snifflesandcaveant.png|"Oh, hello there..." Tasteforants.png|"I'm gonna eat you." anteating.png|Cherish this moment, Sniffles. Because this is the only time you'll eat an ant and get away with it. Happy_sniffles.png|Sniffles sure will. Death: The Ants Deaddino.png|As Sniffles leaves the past, he leaves his mark on the ground. Whatjusthappened.png|"Did you see that?" Ieatyou.png|"Yes I did, now let me try." Prehistoric Sniffles.jpg|"Hmm... not bad." Death: The Ants Growingtrees.png|The seeds grow as time flies by. Net.png|Sniffles sets up a net. treenet.png|Trees save lives, but we can't say the same about swings. IPink chipmunk dead.jpg|Lumpy will suffer a similar fate in an episode that involves wind. Death: Giggles choppeddown.png|You could have just went back in time to stop yourself from planting those trees. No_playground.png|Sniffles demolishes the entire playground. Noplayground2.png|"Where did the playground go?" noplayground.png|"This means we can't play..." You_just_doomed_ur_friends.png|"Hey guys, over here!" The_beginning.png|Uh-oh. Merrygoround.png|Any die-hard HTF fan knows where this is going. Good old days.PNG|Alright! Episode one in HD! History Repeats 1.png|Well we all know where this is going. History Repeats 2.png|Lumpy agrees to go faster. History Repeats 3.png|Toothy is having the time of his life. History Repeats 4.png|So is Cuddles. History Repeats 5.png|Toothy before letting go. History Repeats 6.png|Giggles is oblivious. History Repeats 7.png|"What the heck? Toothy!" History Repeats 8.png|This time Toothy hits a tree facing the left. History Repeats 9.png|Splat. Death: Toothy History Repeats 10.png|Giggles hugs the pole with all her might. History Repeats 12.png|"Uh oh." History Repeats 13.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles History Repeats 14.png|The pole wants to make sure she stays dead. History Repeats 15.png|Cuddles hanging on for dear life. History Repeats 16.png|Lumpy must have Splendid levels of strength if he can break off Cuddles' arms like this. History Repeats 17.png|Cuddles seconds before death. History Repeats 18.png|Why did Sniffles leave this thing here? Death: Cuddles History Repeats 19.png|Lumpy is still spinning. History Repeats 20.png|Tired Lumpy. History Repeats 21.png|"Better go get Sniffles again." Longday.png|Sniffles is tired after a long day of time traveling. cookiesandmilk.png|Whatever you do, don't approach the milk and cookies. Milkandcookies.png|You'll regret it. Lookup.png|Told ya. consequencesoftime.png|Sniffles realizes the consequences of time travel. Historyrepeats.png|History repeats itself. Death: Sniffles Milkandcookiesend.png|See what happens when you cry over spilled milk? Miscellaneous S1E1 and STE22 differences.jpg|The differences between Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast from the Past. Female Prehistoric Ant.jpg|Cave-ant. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG